Fallen Kingdom
by Blackdemon21
Summary: It's been many years since the sun or the moon has shone; on the island of Berk all the parents in the small village tell their children to never go out at night or they'll be taken away by the evil spirit Jokul Frosti. One child on the other hand refuses to believe this and goes out, hoping that he'll see the night sky once again, but instead he encounters something greater. OOC,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey my little Nightmares, if you read my epilogue you'll know that this story will be a crossover and the final one in my three story trilogy, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: It's been many years since the sun or the moon has shone; on the island of Berk all the parents in the small village tell their children to never go out at night or they'll be taken away by the evil spirit Jokul Frosti. One child on the other hand refuses to believe this and goes out, hoping that he'll see the night sky once again, but instead he encounters something greater. OOC, Tragedy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the only ones I own are my OC's.**

**.**

**.**

In a small village on an island in the center of the frozen ocean, sat the island of Berk, this village was fairly small and didn't have many people since not all survived the harsh winter they had to deal with.  
>This island was amazing in its own way since the main species of animal the inhabited the island were dragons; all the people, or vikings, in this village would get the help of the dragons to make sure they would stay warm through the cold winter by gathering fire wood and burning all the wood in the center of the village to make the snow and ice melt.<p>

All the parents of Berk were very protective of their children and made sure nothing happened to them so they made up a story to keep the children inside at all times; it was said that if any child wandered alone at night, they would be taken away by the evil god of winter, Jokul Frosti and would never be heard from again.

A young boy with short brown hair and emerald eyes woke and looked outside to see all the adults working their hardest to make sure none of the animals or crops died. The young boy sighed as he stood and began putting on his fur boots and coat to get ready to go outside and help with everything.  
>The boy felt something nudge his back and he turned to see his Nightfury, Toothless, look at him with a worried expression; he smile and crouched down, put a hand on the dragons head and petting him, knowing that Toothless was like a older brother to him," don't worry bud, I'll be fine like always."<p>

The young Viking walked downstairs and was going to open the door to go downstairs when he heard a voice call out his name," Hiccup, are you getting ready to go?" a woman with the same color hair as him walked over to him from another room in the house," yeah, I'm getting ready to go find some more fire wood," Hiccup explained," okay then, just be careful, I don't want Jokul Frosti taking away my precious son."  
>His mother, Valka, kissed his head before opening the door for him and allowing Hiccup to run out into the snow covered village to go help with the other vikings.<p>

" Hey Hiccup."

The green eyed boy turned at the sound of the voice and saw his friend, Astrid, carrying some dead grass that wasn't covered by snow which was a very rare find," morning Astrid, I'm going out to go find some fire wood," Hiccup said," well good luck, and try and come back before it gets late, you know about curfew," Hiccup nodded and waved to her as he walked off in the direction of the forest in search of some wood.

Hiccup was always nervous of walking through the forest alone, it was practically pitch black when ever he walked through it, that's why he always kept Toothless with him at all times to help guide him and protect him from any rogue dragons that aren't living in the village.

The boy was walking, unknown to him that he slipped and fell into a tunnel; Hiccup stood and rubbed the back of his head since he hit it on something hard when he fell," oww, where am I?" Hiccup asked himself as he began to walk down the dark tunnel, not knowing where he was going.  
>He walked for what felt like hours until he saw a light at the end of the tunnel and quickly rushed toward it, glad that he finally found an exit.<p>

He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that it was a ten foot drop to the bottom if he continued; he looked around and looked in amazement to see that it was like a sanctuary, almost like the same place he found Toothless except the pond in the center was frozen solid and there was a lot more trees.  
>Hiccup carefully maneuvered his way to a ledge that was a little lower to the ground and then slid to the ground. Hiccup was amazed by the sanctuary, the one thing that shocked him the most was that it wasn't snowing, it was as if it was protected by something keeping the snow out like a roof or a barrier.<p>

Hiccup just ignored it and began picking up some of the twigs and branches that were on the ground, he looked over to one of the rock walls and saw a branch that looked just like a shepherds hook, but he just thought it was a coincidence so he carefully walked over to it, making sure not to drop any of the branches he had picked up.  
>He put the strangely shaped branch in his pile and began to walk toward the tunnel he fell through.<p>

" Where do you think you're going with my staff."

Hiccup jumped at the sound of the voice and all the sticks and branches he gathered clattered to the ground; he reached to go pick them up when he saw a pale hand reach for the strangely shaped branch and tilt his head up with the hook part.  
>Hiccup was met with a pair of crystal blue orbs and he could've sworn his heart stopped at the sight of them.<p>

" I'll ask again human, what are you doing with my staff," the boy that spoke to him had pure white hair and wore a black cape that seemed to have snow on the shoulders and at the bottom with a frost like pattern at the end," I'm sorry, I thought it was fire wood," The whited haired boy didn't say another word as he walked past Hiccup and walked over to the frozen pond.  
>" Leave my sanctuary," Hiccup was confused on what he meant," what?" he asked," I created this sanctuary to be alone and I don't want some human coming here and annoying me," the white haired boy looked over his shoulder and looked at Hiccup with cold eyes that made the boy get a chill down his spine.<p>

" R-Right, I-I'll get my fire wood and leave," Hiccup quickly grabbed his firewood and struggled to get back up to the tunnel; the white haired boy sighed and waved his hand and Hiccup was lifted up to the tunnel with the help of the wind.  
>The emerald eyed boys was shocked by the sudden gust of wind, but he was grateful to it as he got ready to go back to the village but looked at the boy within the sanctuary again and saw that, that cold expression was gone and it seemed to be replaced with one of mourning.<p>

Hiccup turned around and walked toward the exit, but he still couldn't help but wonder who that boy was.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the first chapter of my new and final story of my sequel The Kingdom of Shadow and Ice, I hope you all liked it so far, I don't think this story will be all that long though, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my new story, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey my little Dragon Rider and Snowflakes, I'm back with the next chapter of my my crossover, I don't think this story will be that long, but if it is I'll be very happy, anyways, Hiccup has met our favorite evil little spirit but he doesn't know who he just yet, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Hiccup had returned back to the village and saw that the fire in the center was still burning brightly thanks to the help of some of the dragons.

Hiccup quickly threw his wood into the fire and rushed off to go find his father, the chief of the village, Stoick.

" Dad! Dad! I have something important to tell you!" Hiccup shouted as he ran over to Stoick who was speaking with some of the other elders on how to keep the crops and animals from dying," what is it Hiccup?" Stoick asked as he turned to look down at his son," when I went to look for some branches and stuff, I saw this boy alone in the forest, did anyone lose a child?" Hiccup stated; All the males eyes widened in shock at this.

" What!? What did this kid look like? Was he freezing or hungry?" Stoick asked," I didn't get to ask but his skin was really pale and his hair was pure white, which was strange for someone his age. He told me he wanted to be alone and didn't want me to come back."

" The child probably doesn't know what he's saying, if you see him again tomorrow make sure to bring some food and blankets," Hiccup nodded and made his way back to the house.

Hiccup opened the door and was met with Hiccup licking him as his tail flicked from side to side," haha, I'm glad to see you too, how about we go catch some fish for dinner," Toothless only let out a growl as he lifted Hiccup into his back and ran in the direction of the ocean.

" Okay Toothless, make a hole right here," Toothless burned a hole in the ice and melted it thoroughly as the green eyed boy threw the net he held into the water and waited a couple minutes before pulling it out, revealing that it was filled with fish," we got a great catch today bud, here's something for helping," Hiccup dumped out a few fish for Toothless and smiled as the dragon ate them all in a single gulp.

The brown haired male laughed as he pet the Nightfury, only to hear the sound of a horn being blown, that was the signal to return home before it got late," Come on bud," Hiccup climbed on Toothless' back with the net swung over his shoulder and flew back to his house, just as the lamps were lit.

Back at the Sanctuary Hiccup had discovered, the white haired boy stood and grabbed his staff, using the wind to help him fly into the air as he made his way to the village and perched atop one of the houses, making sure no one saw him.  
>Holding out a hand, some kind of black sand appeared as it began to change form in the shape of a miniature black horse," go make some nightmares," the boy ordered as the horse neighed and flew off toward one of the houses.<p>

The blue eyed boy jumped from roof to roof and made his way into a house; more black sand began to form in his palm as he walked over to a bed with a young child sleep soundly.  
>He sprinkled a bit of sand on the boys head and watched as the boy squirmed in his sleep and mumbled to himself.<p>

A Nightmare began to form and the small mare entered the white haired male as he left just as the boy woke up in a cold sweat to see that his window was wide open and a cold breeze was blowing inside.

Everyone was fast asleep, all except for Hiccup who had other plans; quietly, Hiccup put on his boots and coat and made his way downstairs.

The young viking opened the door and walked outside, making sure that he closed the door behind him so his parents would be woken from the cold.

The brown haired boy walked around the town and sighed as the snow fell," I wonder how long this will be? The snow, the curfew, everything," Hiccup sighed and fell to the snow covered ground, not caring if the snow got in his clothing.

" Don't you know it's dangerous for you to be out a night human?"

Hiccup sat up and looked around frantically for the sound of the voice; he looked up and saw someone he would never expect to see," you're that boy from that enclosure I found, I'm glad you made your way back to the village, are you hungry? Cold? Come on, let's get you inside," the white haired boy sat perched on the roof of a building and jumped down so he was now in front of Hiccup.

" I'm perfectly fine," the white haired boy began to circle Hiccup and chuckled," you're such a poor, poor thing aren't you, you're not afraid of death but you are afraid of losing the ones you love the most," Hiccup was shocked by this information," what? How did you?"

" I know a lot of things child and I suggest you return to your home before the evil spirit takes you away," the blue eyed boy chuckled; Hiccup nodded and began to walk back home but he stopped to ask the boy one last question only to see that he disappeared.

Rubbing his eyes, Hiccup just shook his head," maybe I'm just hallucinating from the cold, I should get back home," Hiccup said to himself as he walked back home.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, sorry if it wasn't as good as you hoped it would be, I'm also disappointed that it didn't turn out as well as I wanted it too, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my little story, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey my little Dragon Riders, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, I'm so glad that everyone is liking the story so far and I won't have Hiccup learning that Jack is a spirit just yet, nor will he know his name, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

A cold breeze blew in through the open window and Hiccup shivered from the cold as he sat up in bed and leaned over to the window and closed it, making sure that it was latched shut.  
>He swung his legs over the bed like he normally did everyday and got his boots and coat on; today he knew that it would be different since he was going to go see that boy again, he still wasn't sure if what he saw last night was a illusion or real.<p>

_It was obviously an illusion how could he disappear so easily_, Hiccup thought to himself as he grabbed a extra pair of blankets from under his bed and walked downstairs and opened the door, making his way back to the secret Sanctuary.

Instead of wandering around blindly like he did before, Hiccup felt around with his foot for the entrance to the enclosure," if I remember, it was around here somewhere," Hiccup silently told himself; he yelped in surprise when he suddenly fell into the tunnel that led into the sanctuary once again.  
>" It seems I found it," Hiccup said as he brushed the dirt and pebbles off his clothes and began walking toward the exit; He saw the light of the exit and began walking toward it and began to climb down, the blanket still in his hand as he jumped to the ground once he got close enough so he wouldn't hurt himself.<p>

" Um...Hello, mister white hair are you here?" Hiccup called; he didn't get a respond back and walked over to the frozen pond and saw that it was clear enough so he could see his reflection and beneath the ice.  
>Hiccup set the blanket next to himself as he crouched down so he was on his knees and could get a better look at his reflection," its such a smooth surface, its almost like freshly polished glass," Hiccup said as he put a hand on the ice and was shocked to find out that it almost felt alive in some form of way.<br>He quickly jerked his hand back and began to look around and saw the boys staff leaning against the rock wall," where could he be?" Hiccup asked himself as he looked down at his reflection; the brown haired boy practically screamed in pure terror at what he saw under the ice.

It was that white haired boy, his eyes were shut and he didn't look to be breathing," don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" Hiccup shouted as he quickly grabbed a rock and began hitting the ice until it made a small crack.  
>The boy, who was trapped under the, eyes snapped open as he slammed a hand against the ice, making Hiccup flinch back when he saw that the white haired boy was looking at him with cold eyes as the ice began to crack and the boy trapped under came up from under the water and shook the droplets out of his hair.<p>

" Why are you here?"

" Y-You were tr-trapped...an-and I...I...," The white haired boy sighed," answer my question human, I'm not very happy that you interrupted my sleep," the boy said as he crossed his arms and glared at the browned haired viking," well...I wanted to bring you some blankets and tried to bring you back to the village to check your health," the white haired boy chuckled as Hiccup offered him the blankets.  
>" I don't need those things and this is where I'm staying so I suggest you leave me now," The blue eyed boy walked back to the pond and jumped back into the water shocking Hiccup. The brown haired boy dropped the blankets he was holding and called for the boy, reaching an arm into the water, not caring if it was freezing cold.<p>

The blue eyed boy simply sunk to the bottom of the pond and flipped onto his back; he looked upwards and his eyes widened at the sight of Hiccup reaching an arm into the water.  
>A different image flashed before him from a memory that he had forgotten long ago as he reached an arm out and screamed out name that he couldn't forget.<p>

Hiccup saw bubbles come to the surface and gasped in shock as he removed his coat and boots and dove into the freezing cold water reaching a hand out for the other males.

The white haired boy had a look of sadness in his eyes as Hiccup grabbed his hand and began to swim back to the surface; Hiccup coughed up water as he gasped for breath.  
>Hiccup looked over to the white haired boy and saw that he was on his hands and knees trembling, whispering a name to himself over and over again.<p>

" Pi-Pitch...," Hiccup raised an eyebrow at this, who was this Pitch person, was he important to the boy? " Here," Hiccup was going to wrap the boy in the blanket when he was lashed at," don't touch me! Only he can touch me, he's the only one...," The boy said as he turned away from hiccup and wrapped his arms around himself.  
><em>Was he talking about that Pitch person again?<em> Hiccup thought to himself as he just wrapped the blanket around himself to keep warm as he approached the white haired boy and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling him flinch as he slowly turned around to glare at Hiccup," what do you want?"

" Are you okay?" Hiccup asked as he sat beside him," yes, I'm fine, is that all you wanted to ask?" The white haired boy asked," um..who's Pitch?" the boys eyes widened before softening into a cold look that felt like it could turn someone to stone with the slightest glance," he's none of your concern, now leave me and my home," the white haired boy ordered as he glared at Hiccup.  
>The young viking didn't bother trying to ask as he walked toward the tunnel and climbed up, leaving the white haired boy alone in his secret sanctuary.<p>

The white haired boy waited for Hiccup to leave as he collapsed to his knees," I miss you...I can't rule our kingdom alone," the boy whispered as he pulled out a small black pouch with golden lace decorating the rim, from the pocket of his black jacket and poured out some black sand that was inside the pouch and watched as it formed a black horse with golden eyes.  
>The horse looked at him with a confused expression before speaking.<p>

_" Dark? What's wrong, I've never seen you like this?"_

The white haired boy-Dark-wrapped his arms around the horses neck and nuzzled against the sandy texture of it," I don't know how long I can keep this up," the horse looked down at Dark sadly and leaned its head down, almost hugging back as the female horse tried to calm him.

_" It's okay, the king would wish for you to continue strong."_

The white haired boy nodded as he put his head against the mares and sighed at the warmth that radiated off her," thank you Midnight, I'm glad you're still here to help me," the female horse nickered and blew hot air into Dark's face making him chuckle as he ran his hand threw her mane once again before the black horse changed into black sand and flew back into the black pouch.

Dark tied the pouch to his staff and leaned it against the wall as he walked over to the pond and took a breath, jumping into the water as the ice froze over the area where it was broken.

Hiccup was still walking through the forest, making his way back to the village when he heard a rustling come from some of the bushes; he flinched and looked around so he could get ready to defend himself from whatever came to attack him.  
>All that Hiccup saw was a pair of golden eyes jump out and a soft meow and the brown haired boy realized that it was just a cat," oh, you scared me, come here," Hiccup tried to coax the cat to come over to him but it simply stayed where it was as Hiccup hear another rustling, but this time he just thought it was the cats family.<p>

Instead it was pair of multicolored eyes, one was blue, while the other was blood red, came out and looked at him from the shadows.

Hiccup squinted to see what it was and saw that it was another person dresssed in a dark cloak, a boy probably the same age as the white haired boy," um..are you lost? I can help you find your way back to the village if you want," Hiccup said.

The multicolor eyed boy didn't answer his question, all he said was," be careful of who you speak to and the bonds you great young viking," the boy then turned and walked away, disappearing into the darkness, leaving Hiccup to wonder who that was and what he meant as he walked back to the village.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of my little story, now you know that our little winter spirit isn't as tough as he looks, he still is traumatized from losing Pitch well that's all I had to say and I guess il see you all in the next chapter of my story, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey my little dragon riders, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, I bet you could all guess who the cloaked figure was because of the mismatched eyes, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Hiccup continued walking back to village with a couple more questions his mind, who was this Pitch person that boy kept talking about, and who was that person and what did he mean? The young viking only sighed as he approached the exit and saw that all the viking were doing there normal jobs of keeping the fire going so they wouldn't freeze to death.

" Hiccup, did you see that boy again?" Stoick asked as he approached his son," yeah," Hiccup said," I did you bring him some blankets and food?" He asked," yes, but he refused to take them," Hiccup stated," I see, I don't understand why he wouldn't take them, anyone that was stuck out there would be thankful to be warm," Stoick stated; Hiccup only nodded in agreement.  
>" I'm going back to the house to get some rest and warm up a little, I'm freezing," Hiccup said; he would be freezing since he dove into a frozen pond to save a boy and walked practically a mile to get back to the village," okay," Hiccup walked past Stoick and went back to the house.<p>

The brown haired boy opened the door only to be greeted by Toothless who licked him, making Hiccup laugh as he pet the dragon before walking past him and closing the door once Toothless entered again.  
>Hiccup threw the wet blanket on the floor next to the fire place and began to walk up stairs to his room; Hiccup began to peel off his wet clothes and get some dry ones as he got a towel and wiped off the rest of the water and put on some new pants and a shirt as he climbed into bed and looked out the window like he always did.<p>

Hiccup could still feel the cold course through his body as he pulled his covers over himself and blew hot air into his hands to warm them up as he felt himself beginning to nod off from the warmth.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hiccup woke in a way he wasn't used to, instead of the window being covered in frost, it was covered in droplets of water; Hiccup could only look in amazement as he jumped out of bed and ran outside to see a sight that he never thought he would see in his entire life, the sun.<br>It shone brightly as it melted some of the snow to reveal grass as the sheep and cows began to eat; the water from the melted snow helped the crops as the sun helped them to grow.

Toothless heard Hiccup leave in a hurry and followed him to see why he was so excited," look bud, the sun is shining after so many years, come on, we're finally going to see it today," Toothless let out a roar of agreement as Hiccup climbed onto his back and the black dragon flew into the sky with a single flap of its wings.  
>" Come on Bud, just a little faster," Hiccup said as he looked down to see the ground becoming further and further away; Toothless began to push himself even harder, he knew that this was his chance to see the sky once again, to feel the warmth of the sun against his scales and he wasn't going to let some stupid clouds stop him from getting that.<p>

Toothless let out a loud screech as they broke through the thin sheet of clouds that allowed the sun to peek through; Hiccup hadn't realized that he closed his eyes when he felt the strong gusts of wind against his face and skin stop blowing so hard.  
>Slowly, he opened his eyes before the widened in shock and amazement at the sight of were they were; they were gliding through the clear blue sky.<br>Hiccup could only look in awe at how beautiful it was, it had been so long since he was up here and now after many years of waiting he could see the sky again.

" Come on bud, let's pick up the pace and see what we remember," Toothless roared as he began flying upward at a fast speed once again as he shot blue bursts of lighting from his mouth creating rings of fire as they dove downward, Toothless' wings were tucked in as they flew through the last ring and Toothless opened them allowing the wind to catch them as they were carried high into the sky again.

The two continued to fly through the sky until they realized that the sun was beginning to set and he was supposed to bring food to that white haired boy today," let's go Toothless I just realized that there's something I needed to do," Hiccup guided Toothless to fly downward as they entered the village once again and the brown haired boy dismounted the Nightfury, pet its head an grabbed a basket to carry some bread, vegetables and meat and began to make his way toward the Sanctuary.  
>Hiccup, luckily remembered where the tunnel was and made sure to bring a lantern with him to light the way as he reached the entrance to the Sanctuary and set the lantern down next to it so he wouldn't fall down inside it just in case he forgot.<p>

The young viking jumped down and began to walk forward toward the entrance; Hiccup had reached the exit but he came to a sudden stop when he heard a strange sound, almost like a horse neighing.  
>Silently, he peeked inside and saw an amazing sight, it was that white haired boy skating across the pond that he seems to sleep in with a black horse following after him leaving behind what looked like a trail of black sand making the pond sparkle beautifully as the white haired boy came to a stop in the center of the pond and smiled at the floral patterns that decorated the ice. The black horse approached him and nuzzled against his cheek making him smile as he petted the horses muzzle before it changed into a wispy like form and flew away.<p>

" What in the world was that?"

" I know you're there."

Hiccup flinched and slipped as he fell into a pile of snow that was below him; carefully, Hiccup stood and brushed the rest of the snow off him as he laughed awkwardly and set the basket that held the food on the ground," I thought you didn't see me, what was that anyways?" Hiccup asked as he walked past the white haired boy and looked at the sand on the pond.  
>" That was a creature known as a Nightmare, I have a power that allows me to control them," the white haired boy said as he held out his hand and a miniature Nightmare neighed in his hand as it ran around Hiccups head before returning to the blue eyed boy and nuzzling against him," that's amazing, by the way, I never got to ask your name when we first met," Hiccup said as he turned back to the boy.<p>

" Why do you want to know?" The boy asked," well you don't wanting me to call you mister white hair all the time," Hiccup said with a laugh," that is true, I guess I will tell you my name," the white haired boy said with a small smirk as he looked at Hiccup who seemed to be excited to hear the boys name finally.

" You may call me Dark, Dark Frost."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, Hiccup now knows Jack's formal title, but it will be some time before he is able to call Jack by his old name, they have to get to know each other a lot more, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of this little story, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey my little Dragon Riders I'm back with the next chapter of my story, as you saw by the previous chapter Hiccup has learned our little winter spirits name that he used when he was working with the Nightmare King, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

" Dark? That's a strange name," Hiccup said," it's not my real name, it's just the name that I use now," Dark explained," then what's your real name?" Hiccup asked; Dark only smirked as he walked past the brown haired boy," that you'll just have to find out on your own," Dark looked at the basket on the ground and picked it but by one of the straps with his hook and walked back over to Hiccup.  
>" Why did you bring this?" Dark asked in monotone," it's full of food, if you're hungry I could cook something Hiccup offered as he removed the lid of the basket to reveal different types of vegetables, fruit and meats.<br>Dark reached inside the basket and pulled out a bright red apple; Dark didn't say another word as he walked over over to one of the trees and used the wind to lift him up to a branch as he took a bite from the red apple and allowed his staff to hook on the branch and swing back and forth as he continued to eat the apple.

" Is that all you're going to eat?" Hiccup asked as he walked over to the tree where Dark was; Dark nodded as he dropped the apple core and that black horse came out of the pouch attached to Dark's staff and ate it in one gulp before flying back inside the pouch.

Hiccup was surprised by this and looked up at Dark in confusion," I thought you said you control those things," Hiccup said," the Nightmares have free will, they come and go as they please, but when I need hem to do something, they'll listen," Dark explained: Hiccup nodded as a sign he understood and began to gather branches and made a circle of rocks as he place he placed the branches in the circle and began to rub the sticks together until he got a spark and made a fire.  
>" What are you doing human?" Dark asked as he looked down at Hiccup," just because you want to be hungry doesn't mean I want to, and my name is Hiccup, not human," The green eyed viking said as he pulled out a piece of meet and a few pieces of vegetables and began to cook them on separate sticks.<p>

Dark looked down at the food hungrily and tried to ignore his hunger as he closed his eyes, since he knew the sun would be fully set soon it would be time for him to send out his Nightmares.

" Hey, the foods done if you want any," Hiccup said as he removed the piece of lamb off the stick hand held it up toward Dark; The white haired boy heard his stomach growl as he hesitantly jumped down from his spot in the tree and took the piece of lamb from the boy and sat next to him as he began to eat.  
>" How is it?" Hiccup asked with a smile," it's good," he said in a quiet tone," that's good, I'm glad you like it," Hiccup said with a smile as he continued ratting; Dark didn't respond back to this as he turned his head away and continued eating.<p>

It only took them a couple minutes to finish eating the rest of the meat and vegetables.

Hiccup yawned and found himself nodding off as he leaned against the tree where Dark originally was sitting in and closed his eyes.

" Hey! You can't sleep here," Dark shouted to the brown haired viking," I'm just...resting my eyes," Dark sighed as he heard the boy snore lightly; Dark removed his cape and wrapped it around Hiccup like a blanket as Dark grabbed his staff and dumped the Nightmare sand out, creating his Nightmare, Midnight.

" Midnight, go spread Nightmares and bring them back to me, but don't touch the boy, leave him to me," Midnight nodded and stood on her hind-legs, neighing as she flew out of the Sanctuary and toward the village.

Dark felt some shine from above and realized that the clouds were still parted, allowing the moon to shine down into the snow covered Sanctuary.  
>" What do you want?" Dark asked, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer even if he asked; Dark saw some gold begin to fall from the sky and he looked in shock at what it was, a small grain of Dreamsand.<br>The sand slowly floated to Hiccup as the sand began to grow bigger, revealing Hiccup's dream, it was him riding on the back of Toothless with the rest of his friends flying next to him, they were all happy.

Dark only gave the dream a cold look as he created a small bottle out of ice and managed to trap some of the dreamsand inside, while he touched the sand that was floated over Hiccup's head, changing the golden sand jet black.  
>Dark watched as Hiccup groaned as his dream was corrupted and turned into a Nightmare; usually Dark would be smirking at the sight of the boy writhing in fear and agony, but something was off, he hated the look of fear on this child's face.<p>

With a wave of his hand, the Nightmare left Hiccup and the brown haired boy calmed down; Dark looked down at Hiccup and sighed as he sat next to the young viking, leaning against the tree as well as he took one more glance at the boy and said to himself," why are you so different from the others?"  
>Dark drew a circle with his finger toward the area where the moon was shining through and the clouds began to engulf the Night sky once again as it began to snow, but not a heavily as before.<br>The white haired boy found himself yawning as he unconsciously leaned against Hiccup as his eyes began to flutter shut and he fell into a dreamless sleep along with the young viking beside him.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, Jack is slowly getting used to Hiccup being near him but he hasn't realized it yet, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my little crossover story, Ciao**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey my little Dragon Riders, I'm back with the next chapter of the story, as you read in the last chapter, Jack had fallen asleep next to Hiccup, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Hiccup shivered as a snowflake landed on his nose and melted, he let out a low groan as he opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was still inside the Sanctuary; he felt something cold leaning against him and his eyes widened some when he saw that it was Dark.  
>He then noticed the boy wasn't waring his cape and saw that it was wrapped around him like a blanket; a smile made its way onto Hiccup's face as he gently shook the white haired boy, waking him from his slumber.<p>

" Hmm...What is it? Who's there?" The white haired boy asked unconsciously as he rubbed his eyes sleepily," Dark, its me, Hiccup," the brown haired viking said as he watched the white haired boy fully open his eyes to have them widen in shock to see that he was leaning against the brown haired boy.  
>" What are you still doing here?" Dark asked in a cold tone," I don't know, all I remember is falling asleep after eating then I woke up to see you leaning against me," Hiccup explained as he handed the cape back to Dark and stood; all the memories came flooding back to the white haired boy, how the man in the moon sent down a grain of dreamsand, how he had put some of the sand in a bottle, and how he spared the boy by not giving him a Nightmare.<p>

" Just leave," Dark said as he put his cape back on, but not before Hiccup saw glimmer of something around the boys neck; this made Hiccup interested to see what it was, but he decided not to ask knowing that it would probably make him upset.  
>" I'll come back soon to check up on you," Hiccup said, just before he made his way to the exit," do whatever you wish," Dark said as he waved the boy off and watched as he left.<p>

Hiccup began crawling out the tunnel and he saw the lantern that lit where the tunnel was, was about to go out. Hiccup grabbed a few strands of dried grass and put them into the lantern to make the fire keep burning for just long enough until he came back with a new lantern.

The brown haired viking had finally returned to the village and was going to sneak into his house, hoping no one noticed that he was gone until he bumped into something or should I say someone.

" Where exactly have you been?"

" Uh...H-Hi Astrid, I was just um...taking Toothless out to help me find supplies," Hiccup said with a nervous laugh; Astrid looked at him suspiciously as the brown haired boy shuffled away before running back to his house and going upstairs just as his parents woke up.

" It's time to wake up Hiccup," the brown haired boy heard his mother call from downstairs as he sighed, getting out of bed and walking downstairs to see Valka and Stoick saying goodbye to each other," good morning mom, dad, you called?" Hiccup stated," I just wanted to wake you up for breakfast."

Hiccup entered the kitchen and saw a plate of ham, eggs, and bread at his spot on the table," thanks mom," Hiccup looked around the kitchen and found some paper to wrap the food in as he rushed out of the house, grabbing a piece of ham and eating it on the way out.  
>Stoick and Valka didn't know how to respond to this, but they just thought Hiccup was working even harder so the others would notice him.<p>

Astrid heard the sound of footsteps approaching at a fast speed and saw that it was Hiccup, quickly, she hid behind one of the houses and watched as he slowed down and walked toward the entrance into the forest, looking around before entering.  
>" Now where could he be going?" Astrid said to herself as she secretly followed behind the brown haired boy; Astrid found it beginning to get darker and darker the deeper the boy went into the forest as she followed behind, the only way she didn't lose him was the sound of footsteps crunching through the freshly fallen snow.<p>

The young girl saw a dim light ahead and saw that it was a lantern; Hiccup picked some grass and put it in the lantern as he jumped down a hole that was within a few rocks.  
>Astrid quickly followed him and was hesitant as she walked down the dark tunnel until she saw a light. The blonde haired viking stayed hidden in the shadows of the tunnel as she watched Hiccup climb down into what looked like the same area where she encountered him with Toothless," now what are you doing Hiccup?" She silently asked herself as she moved closer until she felt a cold breeze send shivers up her spine.<p>

She looked around and saw Hiccup was standing at a tree and her eyes widened at what she saw, he was talking to a boy with snow white hair, pale skin, and crystal blue eyes.  
>Astrid automatically knew who this was and jumped down, running over to Hiccup and pushing him out of the way as she pulled out her axe from the strap that was on her outfit and pointed it at the white haired boy.<p>

" Astrid? What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked," I wanted to see where you were sneaking off too and I'm glad I did, don't you know who that is," Astrid said, pointing her axe at Dark who wasn't fazed by it at all.  
>" Yeah, that's Dark, it seems he lives here and is very stubborn about allowing other people to enter here," Hiccup explained; Dark sat up and jumped down from his spot in the tree and twirled his staff in hand as he smirked and tapped Astrid's chin with the hook," that is very true, so how do you know who I am little viking?" Dark stated as he hooked Astrid by her waist and pulled her close so Hiccup wouldn't hear their conversation.<p>

" I know exactly who you are Jokul," Dark chuckled," if I were you, I would keep this a little secret from Hiccup or he may go missing just like all the other children in the stories," the girl glared at Dark, or Jokul, with eyes that could burn a hole through his head.  
>" Okay, I'll keep it a secret, but if you do anything to hurt Hiccup, I'll make sure that you die a painful death," Jokul released Astrid with a sly smirk before whispering," you can't kill something that's already dead," as he used the wind to fly back up to his branch in the tree that they were all standing by.<p>

" How do you know who Dark is Astrid?" Hiccup asked," I-I just thought he reminded me of someone from a story, or a Nightmare," Astrid said the last part to herself as she glared up at Jokul who seemed to be snickering.  
>" Okay, but I think you should head back to the village now, it could get pretty cold here and I promised that I wouldn't let anyone else find Dark's home since he likes to be left alone; can you not tell anyone about this place," Hiccup said; Astrid nodded and began to walk back toward the tunnel," I won't tell anyone Hiccup, but I want you to be careful, I don't trust that boy," Astrid stabbed her axe in the the rock wall and began climbing up toward the tunnel and left, leaving the two males alone.<p>

" I wonder what that was about, anyways, I brought you some of my breakfast Dark," Hiccup said holding out the plate wrapped in brown paper," how many times must I tell you that I don't need to eat," Jokul grumbled as he closed his eyes and ignored Hiccup," come on Dark, no one can go very long without eating something warm in this kind of weather," Jokul sighed as he came down, leaving his staff in the tree, and took the plate from Hiccup, hoping the boy would just be quiet for him to sleep after he finished.  
>Dark unwrapped the paper from around the plate and felt that the food was still warm and looked delicious," it looks good," Dark said in a small voice," my mom made it, so it should taste great," the brown haired boy said with a smile; Dark really couldn't understand why the young viking was so kind to him, but it annoyed him to no end.<p>

Dark, or Jokul, took a piece of ham from the plate and began to eat, finding out that the food was just a good as Hiccup described it.  
>" Soo...how is it?" Hiccup asked, excited to hear his answer; Dark only turned his head away and said," it's good I guess," Hiccup only laughed at the embarrassment that laced his voice as he spoke and continued to eat.<br>" Y'know, I'm glad that we met Dark," Hiccup said with a grin as he looked to the frozen pond in the center of the Sanctuary, seeing that the black sand that covered it was being blown off by a light gust of wind.

Dark was surprised by the sudden comment and turned to look at Hiccup who held out his hand and allowed a grain of black sand to land on his palm before it got blown away with the rest of the sand until the pond was clear as glass once again.  
>" I guess...it's good to have you as company, it can get a little boring around here," Jokul said as he held his hand outward and watched as the sand swirled around and shifted into what looked like the shape of a rose as frost began to freeze it solid," here," Dark held out the flower to the boy and Hiccup was confused on why the boy was giving it to him, but the beauty of the rose was amazing.<br>" Why are you giving this to me?" Hiccup asked as he carefully took it from the white haired boy," you brought me food, so I gave you something in return," Jokul said with his eyes closed and a smirk gracing his features.

Hiccup smiled at the creation in his hands and set it to the side as he did something that made Dark's eyes snap open and have his breath hitch; Jokul looked down to see Hiccup was...hugging him, he didn't know how to respond or what he should be feeling at the sudden gesture.  
>He could feel the warmth radiating of his body, making his eyes soften as he shakily wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close, closing his eyes as everything was forgotten except for Hiccups warmth.<br>The young viking felt that Dark was cold, it was unnatural for someone, but he really didn't care. Dark seemed different now, he couldn't understand what it was though; could it be that he was calmer than he usually was, or maybe it could be that he wasn't acting cold like he usually did when he got close, maybe Dark was finally getting used to his presence and found comfort with him being around.

" Dark...are you okay?" Hiccup said pulling away from the boy to look him in the eyes with a worried look; Dark finally snapped back to his normal self and found himself shocked about what he did and pulled his hood over his head and turned away from Hiccup," I think you should leave,' he said in a quiet tone," but-" " Just go," Dark interrupted him and glared at he boy with a cold look that sent shivers down Hiccup's spine as the brown haired boy nodded and picked up his gift and the plate, then began to leave, but not before looking back at Dark who had his knees pulled up to his chest and had his face buried within them.  
>Hiccup wanted to go back and comfort him but he knew that wouldn't help knowing that he needed his space when he became like this; carefully, Hiccup maneuvered his way up the rocks and left.<p>

Jokul heard Hiccup finally leave and lifted his head, he sighed and reached into his blue hoodie, pulling out a vile that was in the form of a diamond filled with black sand that a strange life to it, almost like it was alive or was once part of something that was once alive.

" Why does he make me feel like that...gah! I hate it, the only who made me feel like that was..." Jokul looked at the vial in his hands and saw a glimmer of amber and silver," I can't understand why you had to leave me, I'm so confused, I just don't know what to do," the white haired boy silently told himself, with a light sigh, the boy fell to his side, clutching the vial to him, unknown to him that a small crack had appeared on it.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of this story, sorry if its terrible, I wanted it to turn out better but it seems that's not the case, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of this little crossover, Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey my little dragon riders I'm back with the next chapter of my crossover and final part in the trilogy of my dark Jack stories, anyways, if any of you have read the Guardians of Childhood series and know about Pitch's past you'll know what's inside Jack's vial, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Jokul awoke to the feel of something rough against his cheek; with a small yawn, he sat up and opened his eyes to see that Midnight was standing before him with a herd of Nightmares that she had gathered by giving children bad dreams.

" Well done Midnight, you can go back in my pouch along with the other Nightmares that you had gathered," the mare gave a nod and she changed back into a wispy form and flew into the pouch that was tied to the staff; The other Nightmares all followed, except for one who saw the vial filled with Dreamsand within Jokul's pocket.

Sneakily, the young colt grabbed the vial and began to fly off, without Jokul, Midnight, nor the other Nightmares noticing.

Jokul felt something in his hand and he looked to see that it was his special sand that he kept with him at all times; he smiled sadly at the bottle in his palm, but the smile was soon washed away to be replaced by shock at the sight of the crack and the sand beginning to leak out.

" No, no, I need to fix this," the white haired boy carefully maneuvered the sand back into the vial and sealed the crack. He let out a relieved sigh and looked at the sand to see that glimmer of gold and silver once more," I'm glad I didn't lose you again," Dark said as he leaned back until he was laying on the ground.

" Dark? What are you doing?"

The white haired boy flinched at the sound of the voice and saw Hiccup looking down at him," what are you doing here? How long have you been here?" Jokul asked, very irritated by the boys sudden appearance," I just got here and I just felt like I needed to get away from the village and everyone," Hiccup said as he sat beside Jokul.

" So what's with the vial? Does it have something to do with that Pitch person," Jokul was silent before saying," you really want to know who Pitch is," turning his attention to the vial in his hand and putting it around his neck once more as he twirled between his middle finger and thumb.

Hiccup simply nodded," okay, I'll tell you," Jokul said, knowing how the boy seemed to be curious about a lot of things," Pitch was a lot of things to me, he was my protector, caregiver, and my lover," Hiccup was surprised by this, he never knew Dark like the same gender," what happened to him?" The brown haired viking asked; Jokul swallowed a lump in his throat and said," He...He was killed...before we created our kingdom."

" Kingdom?" Hiccup stated in a confused tone," before Pitch and I even became lovers or before we met, he had engulfed the world in darkness but the Guardians weakened him with belief-when I had met him we were enemies, but I found myself being moved by his words and I reply wanted to join him, accomplish his goal in making the world nothing but cold and dark, but I was hesitant, afraid of how the Guardians would react."

Hiccup listened with great interest, he had no idea who these Guardians were but the way Jokul told him the story made it sound like a fairy tale.

" So during our last battle, Pitch created an arrow out of Nightmares and aimed for one of the Guardian; I had protected him and let the arrow hit me-the sand spread throughout me, corrupting me, and changing my appearance. The Guardians thought I was being controlled by Pitch when it was just the opposite, I joined him of my own free will but they didn't seem to understand that, so they became my enemies and I fought along side Pitch to create a perfect world for the both of us."

" Wow, so Pitch originally controlled the Nightmares," Jokul nodded," yes, I never did get to ask him how he got his power over the Nightmares, I just wish I could find his memories when we took the teeth."

" What does teeth have to do with memories?" Hiccup asked," I think I should just show you-do you have a dragon to fly on?" Jokul stated," yeah, Toothless, he's in the village, but why? We can't fly anywhere with these clouds, just get him and meet back here," Dark said, crossing his arms.

" Okay, but why don't you come with me, you never come out of this place," Jokul didn't really care as Hiccup grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him up to the tunnel only for Dark to dig his heels in the ground," I have a easier way of getting out of here," Jokul picked up Hiccup and held him bridal style as he called the wind, flying high into the air.

The brown haired viking was terrified and amazed at the same time," how are you flying, this is so awesome," Hiccup said as they flew over the forest and towards the village," I get help from the north wind," Jokul explained," really? How is that possible, I've never heard of anyone, except for the gods, possessing powers like that," Hiccup stated; Jokul was silent as he began to smirk, Hiccup would soon find out for himself.

Jokul made sure to land outside the village so no one would see him as he set the young viking down and they began to walk to his home.

" I can't wait for you to meet Toothless, I think he'll like you," Hiccup said with a smile as grabbed Jokul by his wrist and began to walk to a house that was bigger than most of the other homes in the village.  
>" This is where you live," Dark said; Hiccup nodded," yeah, my father is the chief of Berk," Hiccup explained as he opened the door to be pounced on by a large black dragon who was growling happily and licking him, ignoring the fact that Jokl was looking down at the two with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as the brown haired viking pushed the Night Fury away.<p>

" Dark meet Toothless, Toothless this is Dark," The Night Fury looked at Jokul suspiciously as he walked closer to him and began sniffing him, smelling the scent of snow; green eyes then met crystal blue and Toothless saw an array of emotions swirling within them, sadness, anger, confusion, and loneliness.  
>Toothless' eyes softened in a caring look as he got closer to the white haired male and began to nuzzle against him, growling softly, like a cat purring after being scratched behind the ear.<p>

" It seems he likes you," Jokul nodded and put a hand on Toothless' head and watched as he moved away then walked back over to Hiccup who climbed onto his back," So are we going to this place or not?" Hiccup asked," we are, just wait," Jokul twirled his staff in his hands and hit it against the ground causing the snow to stop falling as the clouds began to part revealing the clear blue sky.  
>Hiccup looked in amazement along with Toothless," how did you do that?" the brown haired boy asked in pure astonishment," that is another secret that shall find out for yourself, now, lets go," Jokul said as he used the wind to fly into the air; Toothless opened his large black wings and flew off after the white haired boy as the entered the clear sky just as the clouds sealed up beneath them.<p>

" Hey, where is this place that we're going to?" The young viking asked," you'll see, just follow me," Jokul said as he turned around to fly backwards and speak to the green eyed boy at the same time.

It had felt like hours since Hiccup and Jokul left Berk, every time Hiccup tried to ask where they were going Dark wouldn't say anything, it was practically driving him insane, Hiccup hoped they found this place soon.

" Follow me."

Jokul dove downward into to he thick clouds, the dragon rider and his dragon followed close behind so they wouldn't become separated within the clouds.  
>Hiccup could see a bit of the ground through the thick clouds, when they finally got out of them Hiccup looked in amazement at the sight before him, it looked like a place that was once a rainbow of colors, but now it looked thousands of years old and was beginning to fall apart.<br>" Be careful where you land," Jokul said as he landed on one of the many platforms of the old palace; Hiccup got Toothless to land on a sturdy piece and was very cautious as he dismounted the dragon, being careful where ever his stepped since large chunks up the palace were breaking off.

" Now where is she?" Jokul asked as he began looking around," who are you looking for?" Hiccup asked, approaching the white haired boy," I'm looking for an old friend and enemy, she knows where all the teeth are."

" W-Wh-Who's...th-there?"

Both males heard the small female voice," ah, there she is," Dark motioned for Hiccup to follow as he walked around the corner; Hiccup looked around and he saw a figure sitting on its knees, dull colored feathers spread all across the floor.  
>The figure slowly and shakily turned around and looked at the two males," wh-what ar-a-are you doing here Jack?" Hiccup's eyes widened at the sound of the name and turned to look at Dark-Jack-with shock evident in his eyes.<p>

" It's been so long since I've heard anyone call me by that name Toothania, how are your wings" Jack said with a smirk; Toothania began to stand as she swayed from side to side and glared at the white haired boy," what do you want?" She asked curtly," I need Pitch's teeth," Tooth's eyes softened at this and she sighed as she began to walk toward one of the walls and searched through multiple containers until she found it and handed it to Jack.  
>" Jack...I know you miss him, but are you sure you want to see these," the white haired boy nodded as he looked down at the container; with a breath he opened the container and all the memories from when the Nightmare King was still human rushed into him.<p>

Jack's eyes widened in pure terror as tears began to well up in his eyes; the memories came to an end and Jack feel to his knees, still holding the container," so that's what happened to you, Kozmotis," Jack wiped the tears from his face as he stood and handed the container back to Toothania," thank you for letting me see his memories," Jack said as he began to walk away; Hiccup was hesitant to follow but he did since the white haired boy knew his way back to Berk.

The two males began to walk back toward Toothless and Hiccup desperately wanted to say something but his mouth would allow any words to come out," so Hiccup, what are you going to do now that you know who I am?"  
>Hiccup froze as Jack stopped and looked over his shoulder at the brown haired boy," I'm obviously going to keep seeing you," Hiccup said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Jack was surprised," but I'm Jokul Frosti, that winter spirit your entire village is afraid of, I'm the one who blocks out the sky and makes it snow, you should hate me," Jack said," I don't care who you are or what you've done, you've become a really close friend to me," Hiccup said with a smile; the shocked look of Jack's face melted into a smile as he chuckled and put a hand on Hiccup's head.<p>

" I think I could get used to your company Hic, now lets get back to Berk."

Hiccup nodded and climbed on the back of Toothless; Jack parted the clouds and the two flew back toward Berk, but this time Jack left the clouds open as the sun shone down on the palace.  
>Toothania heard the entire conversation between the two and she smiled," Jack...you're finally becoming your old self again," she said as she looked up at the clear blue sky.<p>

The young Nightmare that had stolen Jack's vial full of Dreamsand was now at the north pole; the young colt was getting tired and cold as it saw what looked like a house in the distance.  
>The Nightmare quickly flew into an open window within the house, it looked around and realized this home was actually a workshop filled with toys that looked like they hadn't been touched in years.<p>

A dark shadow loomed over the young Nightmare and it cried out as a saber was pierced into it and the young colt dissipated in a burst of black sand," annoying Nightmares...hm? What's this?" An old male covered in scars and bruises, with white hair and a beard, asked in a Russian accent as he picked up the bottle filled with golden sand.  
>He looked in shock at the sight of the sand," could this be...it is, with this everything will change, starting now," the male smiled as he walked over to a large globe in the center of the room and looked at the lights that were once glowing brightly, but this time they shall glow brighter than before.<p>

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, from now on Jack will be acting friendlier around Hiccup, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my little crossover, Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hey my little Dragon Riders, I'm back with the next chapter of my little crossover story, I'm so glad to be getting to this part of the story, I hate writing Jack so monotone and stuff, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Jack and Hiccup had returned to the Sanctuary that Jack created within the dark forest of Berk.

" So Dark, or should I call you Jokul," Hiccup said with a small laugh; Jack chuckled and leaned against a tree," just call me Jack, or you can call me by my royal title, the winter king," Jack said with his head held high; Hiccup laughed and got on one knee, putting a hand over his heart," yes my king," Hiccup looked up at Jack and grinned.

Jack smiled down at Hiccup when he saw him acting like his loyal servant," you may rise," Jack said in a regal tone; the brown haired boy stood," hehe, I think I should be getting back home, I'll see you tomorrow," Hiccup climbed on Toothless' back and waved to Jack as they flew off.

The winter spirit waved to the two as they left; the smile on his face drooped and he parted the clouds once again to see the full moon was beginning to rise as stars filled the night sky.

_You seem to care for that boy_

Jack nodded as the Man in the Moon actually spoke to him for the first time in years," I guess so but don't think I'll get attached to him, because he'll eventually get older and forget about me, and then he'll disappear just like Pitch," Jack said as he hung his head.

_You have to remember that if he becomes older, he'll have children then tell them stories of meeting you._

" Yeah, but what he thinks I'm just another bad dream, or story and tells them that I'm not real."

_Ah, but that's the thing Jack, just like you, they'll become curious and it'll be up to you to make sure they know your real._

Jack thought about it for a moment and sighed," I think this conversation is over," Jack closed the clouds, blocking out the night sky as he sat beside the tree he'd usually take a nap in and closed his eyes as he began to drift off to sleep trying to forget everything the Man in the Moon told him.

Hiccup had made his way back to the village and dismounted Toothless as they walked back to the house just as the lamps were lit meaning it was time to get back before curfew.

" I'm glad we got back before curfew, right Bud," Hiccup said as he opened the door and they began to walk upstairs to his room to get ready for bed, when...

" Hiccup! Get down here! We need to talk to you!"

Hiccup flinched when he heard Stoick shout at him with an angry voice from downstairs," well Bud, wish me luck, because I don't think I'm coming back," the young viking pet Toothless as he left his room and began I walk downstairs where his parents were.  
>" You wanted to see me," Hiccup said in a nervous voice as he walked over to his parents who motioned for him to come into the kitchen; Hiccup was hesitant as he followed them into the kitchen, where all three of them sat down, an awkward silence thicker than fog surrounded the room until Stoick finally broke it.<p>

" Hiccup, you have been coming home late; we know you're hiding something from us so tell us the truth of what's going on," Stoick said as both him and Valka looked at him with a serious gaze.  
>The brown haired boy gulped as he tried to say something, if he told them about Jack, they'd never allow him to go outside the house ever again," all I've been doing is collecting extra grass and sticks for the fire," Hiccup smiled awkwardly, hoping that they believed his lie so he could go back upstairs.<p>

" Hmm...okay, if that's the truth you can go back to your room," Valka said; Hiccup nodded and turned away from his parents walking back upstairs where Toothless laid curled up on the floor; the dragon raised its head at the sound of footsteps and tilted its head to the side in confusion when Hiccup fell onto his bed face first then rolled onto his side to look a the Nightfury.  
>" Toothless, I can't believe I just lied to my parents," Toothless stood and nuzzled up against the brown haired boy, hoping it would sooth him almost like a hug," thanks bud, I just don't know what to do now, if I tell them the truth, they'll obviously go after him...ugh, I guess the best thing to do now is lie," Toothless let out a low growl as if to tell his that it was wrong and should tell them the truth other than keeping it to himself until his lies all come tumbling down like a rock slide.<p>

Hiccup didn't understand this and just pet the dragon one last time before pulling the covers over himself and closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep; Toothless looked at him sadly and laid his head on the edge of the bed hoping that this wouldn't end how he thought it would.

* * *

><p>At the North Pole, inside the workshop where the young Nightmare had been destroyed, the white haired man with a Russian accent had called together two more people to meet him at the workshop.<p>

" Why did you call us here? I need to keep my eggs from freezing over," A bunny with greyish-blue fur hopped over to the the tall male and shook one of his paws at him in the shape of a fist," I'll tell you soon Bunnymund, but for now its good to see you again, especially you Toothania."  
>" Can you just explain why you called us here?" Tooth said, her arms crossed to both glare at the man and keep herself warm; The man simply chuckled at how they were acting, originally they were so much nicer, happier and full of life but now it was like any hint of happiness was wiped away from their minds, but that would be restored very soon.<p>

" This is what I want to show you," Tooth and Bunny gasped at what the man held," is-is that what I think it is?" Bunny asked in shock," yes, this is dreamsand, with this we can bring back the lights and put an end to Jack reign."  
>Bunny smiled happily while Tooth didn't wear the same expression, she was actually saddened by his," what's wrong Tooth, you should be happy," Bunny stated as he looked up at her," its just that...well, Jack came by my palace."<p>

Both males were shocked by this," He did!? Did he hurt you in any way? I'll kill him if he did!" Bunny growled," No, he didn't do anything, he had brought a human with him by the name of Hiccup with him and he asked for Pitch's memories," Tooth explained," Pitch's memories? Why would he want them?" North asked," I don't know but he's starting change, you have to believe me, if we just let everything take its course it'll work out for the better," Tooth said," Don't you remember what happened the last time we tried that! Jack destroyed your wings because we hoped he would go back to normal! It's time we used force to win back everything, right North?"  
>The white haired male-North-was silent for a moment, looking to Bunny who wore a serious expression, then to Tooth who was ad hoping that he would choose the right thing," Tooth, I believe we should go with Bunny's idea, Jack has no sense of mercy anymore, I don't believe he can change," Tooth gasped at this," but you didn't see what I saw! That boy is helping Jack, he's actually becoming his old self again!"<p>

Both Bunny and North just ignored her cries and Tooth was actually surprised by how they were acting," you know, you're beginning to act like monsters," Tooth began to walk away, even though her wings were broken and cracked, she could still fly some, but not a great distance like she could when she helped her fairies deliver the quarters and collect the teeth.  
>Tooth had and extra snow globe with her and whispered Tooth Palace and tossed it opening a portal back to her home where the sun still shone brightly through the opened clouds.<p>

Bunnymund sighed as Tooth left through the portal," I can't see why she can't figure out why this is for the good of the children," North was silent as he opened the bottle of dreamsand," let's go Bunny, it's time to bring back the belief and put an end to Jack."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, in each chapter from now on we shall see the guardians gradually bringing belief back to the world, well that's all I had to say for this chapter and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


End file.
